Jay's Story
by Twebster900
Summary: Jay the cat was just a normal kid, until a mysterious scientist destroys his home and kills his parents and he is saved by a particular group called The Technacats. Will Jay survive with his new-found powers? or will the bad Prof. get his wish and turn him into a living weapon? Find out now! Completed, but if you have questions I'll answer them in another chapter.
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic! Hop you enjoy!  
Disclaimer: all sonic characters ****belong to sega. The Technacats belong to my friend Tornait Corvidinal**.

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

My name is Jay the cat and I am running. Running from something, no, everything. My home was destroyed by, who knows what, and my parents dead. As I run through the forest that I had only entered once and almost gotten killed, I hear something. "Weird…" I mutter when there's nothing there "Something's definitely strange about these woods" I think to myself. Then that voice in the back of my head once again tells me "Be calm, there's nothing here…" it was then cut off by the impact of something hitting me in the back and knocking me on my back. Whatever was on me was panting hard and heavy. When I regained my sight I saw… a lot of fur. I could just barely hear someone say "Get back here Vortix!" Vortix, I think it was called, was then picked up off of me and thrown at a nearby tree. "Arison!" Vortix growled and lunged at the other. The other one, apparently named Arison, is a light-blue hedgehog with cyan and white markings. As their battle raged on I sneaked away towards the edge of the forest. I soon came to a dead end at a cliff face. I was afraid and now stuck between a rampaging monster and a cliff. When I could see Vortix dashing towards me I closed my eyes and expected to be crushed into the rock when, It just didn't happen. I opened my eyes to see that a barrier of blackish energy surrounding me. That barrier gave Arison enough time to see 7 other cats running down the cliff face. All but one of them jumped over the barrier to attack Vortix but the one that landed in the barrier with me was a black and white cat with yellow bangs and shoes. "Seems everyone's after me." I said

"After you? Were here to save you!" He said.

"Just who are you?" I asked

"I'm Lazarus. And we are The Technacats!" Lazarus then put one hand on my shoulder and one hand in the air and the next thing I knew, we were on top of the cliff. "How…" I began but I was cut off by a flash of light from the cliff face. I looked down the cliff and I could see the monster, Vortix, was lying on the ground encased in chains made of some kind of ice, it looked like. the Ice was holding Vortix somehow though.

Lazarus whistled with a somewhat shocked **(All the puns!)** look on his face. "Kid. You've got some explaining to do."


	2. The Forbidden Power

**Welcome to Chapter 2 of my first story. My thanks to anyone who reviewed.  
Disclaimer:I do not own any official sonic**** characters. ****The Technacats belong to Tornait** **Corvidinal.  
Also, Noah Marcus Thompson belongs to Christian Ape99**. 

Chapter 2

The walk from the cliff to The Technacats base was a long one. On the flipside I did get to know them. There were 7 of them here, Endi, Skyler, Cain, Rocky, Flare, Lazarus, and Endre. Sykler was dead (Well, not anymore), Endi and Endre were ender cats, Rocky was the reason they even have a base, and Lazarus brought the team together. But the whole team was much larger. To my surprise, the Technacats wasn't jut made up of cats, heck; there were even a few birds! Most of the team controlled a different element, and their personalities were bent around that.

We stopped along the path. "So Jay," Lazarus began "What IS your story?" I could tell that he was mad at me for some reason. His tone was a deep fiery one that better suited Flare rather then the eccentric one he had at the cliff. By now everyone was staring at me almost with disgust.

"Back there, YOU used the forbidden power of Iscrysta; the evil Ice Sorceress." Came Endi's dark, almost chilling, voice.

I just stared at my shoes, and said "I don't know what you're talking about." That, however, was somewhat of a lie. The name, Iscrysta, pulled at the back of my mind.

"Were have I heard that name before?!" I said to myself.

Then, my vision went blue and time seemed to slow down. I could see the others in a defensive position around were I was, but I could actually see myself sitting on the rock staring at the sky in awe. I looked for what they were shielding me from, and saw a white hedgehog in the air holding a fedora with a metal rim falling towards the group. The hedgehog had some sort of green barrier around him. Soon the hedgehog landed, somehow appeared behind Lazarus and sliced at Lazarus' throat, a fatal wound. Cracks began forming across my vision as if in ice; and then it shattered and I was back to staring at my shoes.

* * *

A short walk away on the road was an unlikely duo, a white hedgehog, and a Panda bear. Once they got slightly over the hill, they could clearly see the group of cats.

"Fedora, I thought you said I didn't have to fight anyone!" the large panda said to the hedgehog.

"Noah, I SAID, you could stay neutral and help me get Jay to the Professor." The hedgehog responded with a hint of anger in his voice. "Come' on! We've got a job to do."

The hedgehog (Fedora) climbed onto the Panda's (Noah Marcus Thompson) hands and was thrown over the rest of the hill towards the Technacats. Noah then put both palms flat in front of him and a greenish energy flowed from them to encase Fedora in a barrier.

* * *

"Its just like that vision!" Jay thought. The others had already seen the hedgehog coming and formed in a defensive position around me. Before he could take the killing blow, I reached toward him and closed my eyes. When I opened them, the hedgehog was trapped in ice. "You. Saved me. You used the forbidden power to save me." Lazarus said as a shiver went down his spine.


	3. Iscrysta

**Chapter 3 is here! Ho-ray!  
Disclaimer: Sonic is owned by Sega. The Technacats are owned by Tornait Corvidinal**.

* * *

We had finally reached Technacats Tower! It looked like it had at least 50 floors, but Lazarus told me it was indeed bigger on the inside. On the outside, each floor was marked by a colored stripe. As we approached the entrance, the door unlocked and opened. Then a sandy-yellow cat ran out to meet us. She tackled Lazarus to the ground in a hug.

"Lazarus! Your back!" She then let him get up and ran to the white hedgehog trapped in ice held up by Endi and Endre's powers  
"Oh how Khonsu would want to see Fedora like this. *Whistle*" Lazarus looked slightly embarrassed.

"Ya, Cleo."

Cleo then noticed me. She started walking in a circle examining me. "So. Your the one who saved Lazarus from Fedora?" Cleo got really exited "Doy you know what this means?!"

* * *

**Later at an abandoned warehouse somewhere.  
**

A blue fox was leaning up against a wall, looking sadly at a picture in his hand.

"That again?" An older fox asked when he saw the picture.

"Yes. I will make him pay for what he did."

He folded up the picture and slipped it into a pocket before putting on a black jacket with a red stripe down the middle. He strapped a sheath to his belt and slid his emerald sword into it, then cocked his gun(A Desert Eagle which he had painted blue) into it's holster on the sheath.

"You know I don't stay with one group for long, I'll be leaving now."

And with that, he jumped from the ledge and dashed out of the warehouse. Zoness Tiberius Emerald was off to find escape from his dark past once again.

* * *

**Meanwhile, at a temporary secret base on Earth...**

A tall German scientist in a grey and gold lab coat, walked the halls to his laboratory.

"Master, you are in need of the knowledge that Fedora was defeated by Jay, and is now at Technacats Tower." Said the alien made up of metal orbs floating next to him.

"Thir-teen." The alien was confused now. "Thirteen, of my men have failed me general." The scientist said.

"Sir, we tried! His guardians were to strong, but now they are dead but he..."

"... has her powers. I know." The scientist finished the sentience. The alien saw the look in his eye and dissipated.

He slammed his hand against the wall creating a deep indent. "Just wait, Jay! I will have what I want!" He said through gritted teeth.

* * *

**Back in Tchnacats Tower...**

"So, these powers, why are they forbidden?"I asked

"Its more so, WHO's powers you have." Trevor the Endercat said. "Iscrysta was evil, down to the bone. She used her powers to kill the king she was under the rule of."

**"Well he deserved it"**

"Hmm... You say something Cleo?" I asked

"No..." She said

"She then caused a snowstorm that killed half the village. Rumor has it she murdered her husband and son." Endre continued

**"Lies, Lies! The snowstorm was a spell gone wrong, and I wasn't even married!"**

There the voice was again, mixing what I thought I heard with what I actually heard. I looked out the window and realized that it was getting late, Endre had finished telling the story and everyone was heading twards their rooms.

"Who are you" I said in my mind.

**"They called me Iscrysta, the Ice sorceress."**

**And that's a wrap! Thanks anyone who revewed, submitted characters, etc.  
Zones was submitted by Thecrew64** **and there will be more of him in chapter 4!**  
**Try to guess who this scientist is.**  
**I will be posting new chapters on Tuesday, Wednesday, Friday and Monday if circumstances are right.**  
**See Ya!**


	4. Dreams

**Ahhhh, its been way too long, right? Well without thither a-do, here's chapter 4!**

**Disclaimer: Just look at past chapters to see it.**

* * *

I walked to the room provided, and almost fell asleep in the doorway. When I awoke I was in what appeared to be an endless forest. The ground was covered with ice as far as the eye could see. It seemed that I was the only one there, but soon ghostly images of, well, about anyone I know or knew once. They walked without a sound, never said anything, and passed right through the trees. Out of the silence, I could just faintly hear someone speaking.

"HELLO?!" I yelled, breaking the almost-silence. All of the images stopped and started yelling hello also, except it was my voice.

I then tried to run towards the voice after the images stopped yelling, but I couldn't.

"Wait. The last thing I remember before this was...Sleeping. I get it! I don't **walk **around here, I **d****ream** my way around! Right?" I asked myself

All of the images turned toward me and said "Right!" Of course they'd say that. I closed my eyes and focused on the voice, wanting to go were ever it was. And it worked.

When I opened my eyes, there was a single tree stump in a clearing, with a young, icy-blue cat sitting on it reading a book.

"_And Darkstalker was imprisoned in an eternal slumber so that he could cause harm, no more. In conclusion, people fear what they might not understand, and destroy what they fear, weather or not it is feared for good reason._" She read aloud. Her voice was very familiar. The cover of her book had a symbol that was also familiar. Very familiar. "I was wondering how long it would take you to find me." She said as she put the book down.

"And, who are you?" I asked her

"Shame, you really should already know who I am, Jay, we are one in the same." How did she know my name? However, with that one sentience, I knew who she was. I was staring at the ice sorceress herself(kind-of), Iscrysta.

* * *

**The planet Stacra.**

"How long, Vervet?"

"How long indeed."

"The Ice Sorceress is awakening. How long?"

"That we can not be sure of, only the Diary of Jessica Antanan, can see that far to the future."

"Yes, but only two people know how to use it."

"Indeed, The Kolomarhian artifacts are... Complex."

* * *

"You're, Iscrysta!" I said

"Yes, You have done me a mutatude of a favor for this." She said, with that icy look in her eye.

It seemed imposable. For one thing; in the legend Iscrysta was a human, not Mobian. Secondly, shes dead!

"Hmmm, yessssss, that form never really suited me. And I never DIED, I was simply sealed away."

Is she reading my mind? Well, this is a dream, so it's possible.

"Of course it's possible, but I am here to train you, not chat about my past, maybe next dream."

"So, you're here to train me to use your powers?" I asked, I was barely understanding this.

"Exactly! Together, we will show the world that my decedents who receive my powers are not evil, just most of them are weak willed!" She said energetically.

"Wait, I'm not the first?" She just smiled at me.

* * *

"The dark path which I try hard to escape and redeem myself from is full of those who would leave it at nothing to drag me back to it. Suffice it to say, he ruined me."  
-Zoness Tiberius Emrald

**Well that's chapter 4. Sorry for the long wait, I had TERABLE writer's block. But I'm back. Hope this answered any questions.**

**BTW what Iscrysta was reading, about Darkstalker? hes an actual character in the 7th book in the "Wings of Fire" series. See ya'**


	5. Training

**Welcome one and all! I have been so BORED lately and Tornait finally read the other chapters, so here's Chapter 5!**

* * *

"No! No! No! Bring your foot closer to the other!" Iscrysta yelled at me, like she had all day. Or is that all night? In the dream world, you never know. She had even brought in the "Dream Images" to encourage me.

The training golem kept coming and not one of the "castes" I knew would defeat it. This was one of Iscrysta's ways to get me to be creative. The golem kept approaching, and it wouldn't stop until I either learned a new caste, or I really thought and used the castes I knew in ways I have never before. I lept above the golem and encased it in ice chains, a pretty effective strategy, but something told me that it would break free this time. And it did.

"Remember Jay. It learns." Iscrysta informed me from the sidelines.

"Alright! Lets see it try and learn from...This!" I thought. I lept into the air again and encased him in ice chains again, but this time I created a platform off a tree and rebounded off that into the golem after encasing my foot in ice spikes.

Iscrysta yelled "STOP!" and the golem melted, leaving my foot stuck in the ground.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Another Decedent... approaching your location. And fast!"

* * *

**Outside Technacats tower  
**

"So this is were She is..." Zoness mumbled as he came over the hill and saw the tower.

Zoness had recently discovered that he was a decedent of a powerful Ice Sorceress. Direct decedent. This, is a rare case, because She only has 3 living decedents.

"Guess I should let myself in." he commented as the door slid open.

* * *

**Location Unknown.**

"I can't believe this! That guy has so much firepower, literally, and the Baron only gives him a 45% chance of beating Jay! I mean I'm still on Jay's side, but still."

"I think the Alchemizts are rubbing off on you. You never used to yell this much!"

"Ever since Glaxia was destroyed, you two have been yelling at each other constantly."

"No we haven't!" the other two said in unison. *The three continue to argue*

* * *

**Planet Stacra**

"Again, we know Iscrysta is returning. Though, neither she nor her decedents are a match for this new individual"

"Iscrysta could never defeat him ,indeed, but a decedent with a connection so pure..."

"Who in this age holds the Zaviour, Vervet?"

"Drako died shortly after the transformation, and Okard gave it up to save Vallry... so it is without a master. But the great beings can't find a suitable successor."

"Could Jay, Vervet?"

"Possibly..."

* * *

I almost literally shot from his bed and threw the door after I exited the Dream World. Running down TWELVE flights of stairs (42 stairs each, I counted), I realized that I felt a lot more fit than before my Dream World training. Who knew dreams could be so healthy!

Summoning my weapon of choice, an Ice Spear, I landed in the lobby and began surching for the almost intruder. All the lights were off and there was a slight chill to the room. Through my training I had built up a resistance to the cold, so it must have been really cold in there. Then I noticed that the door was open and the air coming from outside was unnaturally hot.

"Thought you could defeat me? You are weak!" came a voice from outside.

I ran outside and saw what the voice belonged to... This was going to be a problem...

* * *

**And that's Chapter 5! I would like to thank anyone who reviewed and my good friend Noah(he doesn't have a Fanfiction account yet) who inspired me to continue.**


	6. Ch 8 chalenge Part:1

**Disclaimer: You should know this already, just look at Ch 1.**

* * *

Do you ever get that feeling that no mater were you look, there's something you hate or that's evil? My opponent pretty much is that. It is basically a huge robotic crown with a dark mist around it. The second I got outside, I was surrounded by that mist, and suddenly my vision was filled with visions of who I hate the most, kind of like the Dream Images. They could hurt me, but as soon as I hit one it would disappear, and even more would appear. This was made worse by the disorientating effect of the darkness. Then the crown it's self attacked me, and I felt the heat, literally. A hole in the blackness appeared and a stream of fire shot through it towards me. I dodged it a few times, but the stream just came back fore me.

"Hey! I know you're a descendent! Use your powers!" Someone yelled, apparently the person I was looking for.

Once I found which way was down, I charged up a small sphere of ice and threw it at the floor, creating a thin mist that cleared the darkness. I re-summoned my Ice Spear, and threw it at the crown. I ran up, summoning a Ice Sword, and slashed it right down the middle. I could hear a faint "Noooooo!" as it blew up. All that was left was a metal capsule and some broken bits of the crown.

"So you're Jay." Came a voice behind me. (I already described Zoness in Ch 3). He put on his jacket, covering the wrappings on his upper-arms, and put out his hand. "Zoness." He introduced himself.

Then it happened again. His vision turned blue and time slowed down. He could see a red blast of energy hitting Zoness in the back as they walk towards the tower. The vision shattered, like it allays did.

I turned around and saw that the wave of energy was heading towards me, not Zoness. In the next half second, Zoness pushed me out of the path of the energey wave, a bright flash of icy-blue happened, and someone wearing red armor and holding a huge sword appeared on the hill. Now standing in front of us, with a red scorch mark across her chest was an icy-blue cat wearing a fuzzy cyan coat.

"Iscrysta!?" Me and Zoness said in unison.

"Miss me, Zoness?" She said.

"You left me...alone, in a harsh world..." Zoness said, with a bit of anger in his voice.( It's worth mentioning that I could see a light-ish-cyan cat flying around in the distance on the other side of Zoness.)

"I never truly leave a decedent. A part of me is always left behind. And that brings me to how I'm here... When you pushed Jay out of the way, you came into close enough contact with each-other that the fragments of me in you could open a gate from my imprisonment in the dream world."

"I do not get what's going on here!" Said a voice from behind me. I turned around. "Tornait!? What are you doing here?... How long have you been here anyways?"

"Long enough." Tornait said. "Just ignore me... You to, whoever's reading this story."

"Tornait... Did you just...?" I asked. "Yes" he replied

"Anyways... Wasn't something about to ha-!" Iscrysta was interrupted by another wave of energy flying just over her head. We all turned around to see that the person in the red armor was now standing atop the remains of the robot. There was now a fox with nine tails blocking his sword so the wave of energy didn't hit Iscrysta.

"Go! I cant hold his blade much longer!" the nine tailed fox yelled as flames started to appear around her.

"No! I don't know who you are, but you saved Iscrysta! Now were going to save you!" I yelled. As if on que, the rest of the Technacats jumped from the tower and charged the man in the red armor.

* * *

**And that was Chapter 6! Sorry if it seemed short, but Tornait Carnival challenged me to get Chapter 8 up by Sunday. That light-ish-cyan cat in the background was Rico, one of Tornait's characters. He's usualy a darker blue, but his powers and color change depending on his mood. That's all for now, Twebster9000 out! '^;=;^'  
**


	7. The Power of Nothingness

**Welcome, to my friend Tornait's "Ch 8 Challenge!" This will probably be a little longer a chapter than usual. You all know the disclaimer so...**

**Tornait: "What did I say about saying that!?"**

**Twebster9000: "*Grumble* Fine... Disclaimer: Sonic is owned by Sega. There, you happy."**

**Tornait: "yes"**

* * *

The sound of metal hitting ice and other metal filled the hilly field around Technacats Tower. There was now a full on battle between a man in red armor with a huge sword and the Technacats. There was also a nine tailed fox fighting on the Technacats side that saved Jay and Zoness. The armored man had apparently been sent to kill Jay, and Zoness being there had been a plus.

"Pryro! Why do you have to try and kill Jay and Zoness? Has King stooped that low since I left, that he wishes Iscrysta's Decedents to be dead?!" The nine-tailed fox shouted at him.

"Well it's nice to see you to, Sarna! And, I only do what King orders me to. If it's an order, I have to follow it." He said.

"Well shouldn't that go against the "Knight's Code" or something?" I pitched in, dodging his sword.

"We are King's Guardians. We are bound only by King's will, not some Midevil code!"

Endi created some cover for us by drenching the air in a low darkness. Pryro tried to burn it away, but Trevor joined Endi and made it thicker to compensate. Pryro was now wildly swinging his sword and sending balls of fire in all directions.

"Show yourselves!" Pryro yelled.

One of the fireballs hit my Ice sword and shattered it, letting Pryro know what direction I was in. Before I knew it, there was a huge blast of fire hitting me every few seconds. Soon, Zoness jumped in front of me and put up a ice shield.

"Gotta be more careful, Jay." He told me then rushed Pryro.

"What the...!?" I herd Pryro yell, probably being attacked by Zoness.

"Why you little...! Stop...! STAND STILL!" he continued yelling.

"Man, is he really going one-on-one with Pryro and winning?" Tornait asked.

"Ya, he is." I answered him. "So what are you doing here?"

"Well, back at base I was..." His explanation was cut short when Pryro threw Zoness at him.

"THAT'S IT!" Pryro yelled. "I was hoping it wouldn't come down to this..." everyone saw it coming ans ran toward him, trying to stop it.

I herd a loud *Clang* as his armor hit the ground. His under-armor was a completely black metal that looked almost liquid. His eyes opened and turned deep crimson. large red cracks ran threw his under-armor, and he was engulfed in a raging inferno.

"COME AT ME! FIGHT!"

"No! He's too strong!" Zoness yelled.

I tried throwing my Ice spear at Pryro, but it melted way before it even got close to the fire.

"I'll handle this." Iscrysta said, walking between us and Pryro.

Six large ,ice, claw-like appendages grew out of her back and began rushing Pryro. Somehow, they weren't melting, and Pryro was barely feeling the attack. While the claws were keeping him at bay, Iscrysta began charging up some force in between her palms. She slowly brought her hands away from the energy, and the flames around Pryro turned light-blue, and froze!

"Now!" Zoness yelled and we all attacked Pryro.

I got close enough to slash at him with my ice sword but the blade broke against his armor. He smirked, and grabbed me by the neck, lifting me off the ground. A ring of fire appeared around us and the others backed away. "He wanted Iscrysta to allow us to attack him! He was baiting me!" I thought. Pryro started laughing.

"Jay! Time for your final lesson." Iscrysta said. "Focus. Empty your mind. Erase all fear. Think, cold. This is the **Power of Nothingness**!"

_My mind went blank. The fire no longer burned me. I felt the pain of Pryro's hand no longer. Cold. Cold. My body went limp as the Power of Nothingness enveloped me. I no longer feared the thought of my imminent death. _

Pryro dropped me as his entire arm froze. He stopped laughing as I stood back up. His fire aura returned but it didn't melt his arm, or me. I then gained a vision, but it was different. I could still move, but everything was slowed down. It was like I was in a vision all the time. I saw Pryro punching me and sending me flying backwards, but it almost, reset, and I blocked his punch. He sent a huge blast of fire at me and the same thing happened. I dogged it easily, once I knew were it was aimed.

After several more "resets" I finally beat him. He was laying on the floor, half dead, gasping for air as I stand on his chest. I jumped off and began walking towards Iscrysta. The Power of Nothingness cut out and I fell into her arms. I felt as if I had just woken up, after sleeping in a vat of liquid nitrogen. My body was numb, and I couldn't move. The crash after the rush.

What happened next, no one could have seen coming. Pryro somehow got up and was preparing to attack Iscrysta, when a small hole apeared on his chest, right were his heart was. A simalar hole appeared on Iscrysta. They had been shot! Everyone was panicked.

Pryro dissipated in a flash of fire, his expression saying that he'll be back someday. Iscrysta, however, fell to the ground right beside me, a vlue and white mist coming from the bullet-hole. She put one hand over the hole, and another on my forehead.

"Carry on... the... pow..er." she said, dieing. She pulled a large crystal out of the hole and put it into my hand, whispering the words: "Keep my soul safe." **_The Frost Stone._**

* * *

**Sad... *crying*... well, if you red my other story, "Of Ice and Fire" you now know were the Frost Stone came from. Originally, Zoness was going to use the Power of Nothingness and Iscrysta was going to die last chapter. Twebster9000 out.**


	8. Aftermath

**Welcome to Ch 8! and yes, unfortunately, I did lose the "Ch 8 Challenge"... but I didn't gain or lose anything so it's fine.**

**Almost forgot! Disclaimer: Sega owns Sonic.  
**

* * *

**Technacatz Tower( Yes, it is with a 'z', Tornait corrected me on that)**

The Frost Stone was sitting on a pedestal in Jay's room as quiet as the sleeping blue cat in the bed next to it. Then it got cold. Very cold. The light-blue mist coming off the stone formed it's self into the shape of a person, Iscrysta.

"Jay... Jay... I'm sorry for placing this sacrifice on you, but, take good care of the Frost Stone. There is no need to avenge me... Please... Don't forget me." She whispered into Jay's ear then disappeared.

* * *

**A castle somewhere...**

"Master!" A small creature shouted through the halls as it ran to the throne-room.

"Gonvall! Stop shouting! Even the dragons still in their eggs can hear you at that volume!" One of the other servants scolded him.

Gonvall didn't stop running though, he had urgent news for his master.

"Master!" he shouted when he got to the Throne-room. "King!"

"What is it Gonvall?" his master asked.

"Pryro! He has been...killed. He's currently in the East wing's ward. There trying to revive him with everything we have! Danial even came back to help!"

"Danial!? Has his wife returned as well?" He asked "I do hope she will come back after what I did..."

* * *

**A secret base somewhere...**

"This is preposterous!" A caped figure said after looking at the report.

"Do not be so surprised, Baron. Jay has destroyed many of our best troops." Said a tall scientist in a grey and gold lab coat with a heavy German accent.

"We will get Jay one day or another, Necro! If you don't I will!" Baron said

"I vowed to make the ultimate weapon. I will get my wish." Professor Necro said.

"Yes you will. And now that Iscrysta is dead..."

* * *

**Technacatz Tower...**

I awoke to the entire team stuffed into my room to see if I would wake up. They were all staring with anticipation. As I opened my eyes I herd a collective sigh of relief. Cleo burst out of the crowd and hugged me so hard I couldn't breath.

"Oh Jay! We were so worried!"

"Thanks, Cleo... can't... breath..."

She then stepped away from the bed.

"So, what happened?" I asked them. They all looked at Lazarus.

"You used something Iscrysta called The Power of Nothingness, and when it ended you passed out." Lazarus said. "For a whole day, you had no pulse, you weren't breathing, and your eyes were very _dull_. We thought you were dead."

When he stopped talking I sat up and garbed him by his necklaces.

"What happened to Iscrysta!?" I said, with some tears in my eyes.

"She... She's... Dead..." He answered me and I lay back down with my hands on my forehead.

"No... No! This... This can't be! She can't be dead!"

Lazarus picked up the Frost Stone and showed it to me. "I'm sorry Jay, but, here's the proof."

* * *

**Planet Stacra**

"She's dead, Vervet."

"She's dead indeed..."

"However, this dose fulfill the Prophecy of Ice and Fire."

"Indeed."

"Shall I guide him to the Frost Stone's new master?"

"Yes."

* * *

**Outside Technacatz Tower...**

"Well, I guess this is goodbye, Jay."

"Then it is, Sarna." I told her.

"Make sure to get better before we meet again!" She yelled as she walk away.

"Now... I'll be taking Iscrysta's place as your mentor." Zoness told me as we all walked back into the tower.

"More training!?"

"Well you're not a _grand master _of using these powers yet."

* * *

**And that's Ch 8! Hope you enjoyed! Twebster9000, out! '^;=;^'**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Sega owns Sonic**

* * *

**Planet Stacra...**

"Shall we do this vervet?"

"Yes..." Vervet told him.

"Coman already, Noone! Im itching to fullfil a prophecy!"

"Then lets go."

"Indeed." Vervet replied.

* * *

**soon, Technacatz Tower...**

"Yajirushi? Are you sure Jay, the legendary Jay, is in this tower?" Someone asked

"Yes, positive! I've told you hundreds of times, Jasmine." Yajirushi answered her.

"So I'll finally get my life back after what that monster, Puppeteer, did to me!"

* * *

**Inside Technacatz Tower...**

**"**Too slow! You have to be quicker then the opponents at all times!" Zoness yelled, getting another attack on Jay.

"All part of the plan, Zoness" I thought

As Zoness was about to attack again, I held up an ice shield, which his foot got stuck in.

"My turn."

I threw away the shield as zoness freed his foot, and before he landed I fired sevral ice sherukens at him knocking him into the side of the arena.

"You two are up early." Cleo commented as she walked in with two plates of her "World-Famous" breakfast potatoes. She sat them on the table and the arena's holo-feild dispersed.

"Thanks Cleo. Just getting in some early-morning training." I told her.

* * *

**Endie's Room...  
**

Endie's eyes shot open, glowing an unfamiliar blue.

"Here!?" He said. "I must warn Jay!"

A black circle appeared on the bed under him and he fell through it, appearing in the lounge.

* * *

**Location Unknown...**

"Vervet! Open the gate!" One figure said, traveling towards a large emerald ring.

"Yes Sir!" Vervet replied and jabbed his sword into a hole in the ring's side, then twisting it like a key.

The Emerald Ring began to spin, and spin, and spin, until a watery substance filled the inside of the ring.

Both went through the portal, and ended up outside of Technacatz Tower.

* * *

"Yajirushi" Jasmine said. "Yajirushi! Something just appeared at the base of the tower!"

"Zzzzz... I, told you...zzzZZzzzzzzz, not zzz to wake me... Z! until, the... Gemini...ZZZ... Twins..." He said, still almost completely asleep.

"Fine. I'll do this myself." She huffed. She then pulled a blank canvas out of her bag and paint began to drip from her claws. She then painted a telescope, which became real with a snap of her fingers... no, claws. She didn't want to think of that now, so she put the telescope up to her eye and looked down at the figures that appeared in front of the tower.

* * *

**Back inside Technacatz Tower...**

"JAY!" Endie yelled, stepping out of his portal.

"**Yawn!** Endy... stop, yelling." a voice came from the couch.

"Sorry, Tezla. Have you seen Jay?"

"No, **Yawn!** It's, what, 3 in the morning? He's probobly training with Zon**Yawn****!**ess..." She said, drifting back to sleep.

"Thanks Tes." Endie wispered as he walked out of the room.

* * *

Endie ran into the arena with a worried look on his face.

"Jay! They are here."

"?"

"Jay, it's the...!" He was cut off by an explosion that sent Jay, Endie, and Cleo into the apposite wall.

"Ouch..." Jay muttered before blacking out.

* * *

**Twebster9000: So, how do you like it Tornait?  
**

**Tornait: I didn't get introduced as an actual character! Everyone will think I'm just a background detail that breaks the Fourth Wall!**

**Twebster9000: Next time buddy.**

**Twebster9000: I hope you all liked... not much to say... except...! WAIT, Tornait! Don't pull that lever! (Runs off-screen as it fades to black)  
**


	10. Proff Necro

**Welcome to the next chapter of Jay's Story! You all know the usual stuff, so, right to the story!**

* * *

**Atop Technacatz Tower...  
**

"I've got you now..." Jasmine said, cocking the Sniper Rifle she just painted. The rifle was aimed at the base of the tower at one of two strange figures walking towards the entrance.

"Wait for it, wait for it... Wait for i-AHHHH!" Suddenly, something very cold hit Jasmine's back.

"You shouldn't have run away Jasmine." A (literally) cold voice said behind her. Jasmine turned around to see Tundra. She expected to see that she was being "Puppeteered", but instead... she was wearing a blood-red and blue, Bow Tie.

"oh-no." Jasmine said, putting down her Sniper Rifle and standing up. "You too..."

"Oh-yes, Jasmine deary." A voice came from out of thin air. "Your friends make such good dolls... And it's all thanks to Puppeteer!"

"...J..." Jasmine said under her breath.

"Oh, ya... I may be an all-powerful goddess of illusions... but for some reason I'm not able to come here physically. It's a wonder i still have a hold on Tundra..."

" J... You will not harm the next Decedent!" Jasmine lept at Tundra, planing to free her of the Goddess' control.

* * *

"Jay! Get up!" Jay felt Endi shaking him as he lay on the ground, completely helpless. Jay could feel Iscrysta's power leaving him, yet being replaced by... something else... Jay's body felt wet, like he was sinking to the bottom of the ocean. It felt like his ice powers were... melting.

"So this is the great Jay. Pathetic!" A voice came from the hole in the wall.

"Good job, Fenic. I can handle the rest." Another voice came, this one with a heavy German accent. Jay opened his eyes and saw a man in a grey and gold lab coat kneeling over him.

"Hello Jay, or should I say, my newest weapon of mass destruction." The man laughed.

"Who... are you?" Jay asked.

"My name is Wolfitus E Necro. It seems that King's guardian has done my work for me! Not only is Iscrysta dead, but your powers have become what I really need for my plan."

"My powers? What happened... to my... powers?"

"Yes! I will bring about the end of this pitiful world and bring back to life Lord End." Necro gestured to Fenic. "Fenic here has taken your powers, for safe keeping, while I shall brake your will and make you my greatest weapon yet!"

"What... happened to my powers!?" Jay yelled as he grabbed Necro's leg. Jay's hand then... melted into water? His entire body then turned to water as he blacked out.

* * *

Jay woke up in a glass bottle. It felt odd, until he remembered the events before he blacked out. He couldn't see out of the bottle very well, but he could fee the rhythm of footsteps.

* * *

Tornait ran. He ran as fast as he could. He was running away from Technacatz Tower with the Frost Stone. He agreed to give a shard of it to Zoness and run away with the rest of it, and find the next Decedent. Zoness had told him the next Decedent was named Tundra. Tornait ran, and ran some more.

"Hey Tornait!" A voice called out behind him. Tornait looked behind him. It was Lazarus, and he was carrying a large sledgehammer.

"Oh, hey Lazarus! What's with the hammer?"

"No time to explain!" He hefted the large hammer onto his shoulder as he ran towards Tornait. Tornait covered his head with the arm not holding the Frost Stone, expecting to be hit. Lazarus then seened to hit seemingly thin air, and it broke like glass!?

"No time to really explain." Lazarus yelled through the empty space next to him and Tornait. "Jay is in trouble and I don't think we could help him! That's why I need all of you people, the ones reading this, to review! Review, Review, Review! Review like you've never reviewed before! Only then will we be able to save him! hurry!

* * *

**Well, you herd him, Review!**

* * *

"Wait! This chapter cant just end here!" Tornait said, breaking more of the 4th-wall just by talking. "Did you run all the way out here just to break the 4th-wall?"

"look, you have a natural ability to break it anywhere. I don't. This is one of the few places that the 4th-wall is thin enough that I can break it." Lazarus explained.

"Sooo..."

"I also came out here because I found this." Lazarus held up a stone almost identical to the Frost Stone. "The Flare Stone."

Suddenly the Frost and Flare Stones glowed brightly.

"Whoa" They both exclaimed as the stones flew out of their hands and collided. They didn't break -thankfully- but were they were, a blue and red portal appeared."

* * *

***looks around* "Well, no one here to interrupt me this ti-"**

**Tornait: "Hi"**

***Facepalm* "Why did I have to open my big mouth..."**

**Lazarus: "I'm here to."**

***yelling* "Before I get interrupted anymore-" *looks around again* "- See you next chapter" '^;=;^'**

**Oh um... CristianWolf27? Are you related to and/or the same person as CristanApe99?**


	11. Finale part 1! Battle with Fedora!

**Welcome back! Well you guys all know the disclaimer by now... Wait, shouldn't Tornait have interrupt-**

**Tornait: "Elo!"**

**-ed me by now. Why do you have to do this EVERY TIME!?**

**Tornait: "My ideas, your story, my rules."**

**That doesn't even make since! **

**Tornait: "It's not supposed to!"**

**Wait, what?**

**Tornait: "Exactly." **

**Moving on...**

* * *

**Somewhere far from Mobius.  
**

"Vervet... I think we are on the wrong planet..." Noone commented.

"Indeed." Vervet exclaimed, like always...

_"Who dares enter my realm?"_

"Who's there!?" Noone yelled into the darkness nervously.

_"Oh, I have been known by many names. Neo, The Destroyer, Eclipse, but you might know me by a much more ancient name: Nemesis!" _

The look on Noone's face went from nervous fear to full on terror.

"That name may terrify my Master, but It holds no meaning to me! Show yourself!" Vervet yelled.

"Vervet. You may know I used to be called Raxidus, before I became a guardian. When I was "Raxidus The Destroyer" I met an enemy I could not destroy." Noone said, regaining his cool. "That enemy was my own darkness. Try as I might, I could not rid myself of it, until..."

An allmost perfect copy of noone appeared behind him. The only diffrence was that this one had red eyes, not green, and his trademark scar over his _Left _eye.

"Until those vile creatures you know as the Great Beings forced me out of Noone's body! We are, the Dark and Light haves of each other." Nemesis finished.

"Wait, you said you were once known as 'Neo' and Eclipse?" Vervet asked.

"Hmmmm... Yesssss. Neo was a powerful cyborg warrior who became whole again. After he was taken in by... _he who I will not name_... I was fused with his Soul and we became one. I was separated from him when his sister, Violet, used those _emeralds of imminence power _to revert him to normal." He then looked back at Vervet somewhat confused. "But, Eclipse... How do you even know about him? Neither of his halves will be born for at least a millennia!"

"We work for the Great Being of Time, Stupid!" Vervet retorted, crossing his arms.

* * *

**Back on Mobius...  
**

"Lazarus... What is this?" Tornait asked.

"Probably some kind of portal."

"But to were?"

"Only one way to find out!" Lazarus took a running leap and entered the portal face-first. The portal flashed for a second then started to dull in color. Tornait shrugged and jumped in after Lazarus.

* * *

"Uh... Lazarus? Were are we?"

_**It is said that there is a realm in-between the worlds and dimensions. **_

"Shhh! Did you hear that?"

_**Such a place dose exist. By combining the power of opposite stones, one can get to that place, it is called... The Realm.**_

"The Realm?" Lazarus asked the vast blackness in front of them.

_**Many rumors have been spread about The Realm. But truth be told, it is were all worlds start and were they will eventually end.**_

"Who's saying that?" Tornait asked, worriedly.

"I think I know." Lazarus said, noticing something off about The Realm. Suddenly the sound of breaking metal filled The Realm.

_**So you know of me?**_

"Yes, and I know you aren't here for peaceful reasons."

_**How interesting...**_

The darkness split open to reveal what looked like a robot mobian attached to the wall by tons of cables, that just busted through a metal wall.

"Metal Sonic."

_**Its just "Metal", now. I no longer resemble the creature I was built to combat.**_

"Lazarus? There's something very wrong here!" As Tornait said that he fell to his knees, one hand gripping his chest over were his heart is.

**_My apologies for bringing you here with that makeshift portal, but I have a mission of sorts for you._**

"And who... exactly... gave... you any authority... here?" Tornait said, still in pain.

_**The great being of Worlds did when he imprisoned me here.**_

"And what is this mission?"

_**Take the Frost and Flare Stones to their guardians.**_

"Isn't Jay the next Guardian of the Frost Stone?" Tornait asked, recovering slightly.

_**Fate has other plans for him. Before you ask, Noone and Vervet are stuck on another world until the Emerald Ring recharges.**_

"Allright, but there's gotta be a catch! From all the history books I read, You probably want something in return." Tornait stated.

_**Only that you free Jay from Necro.**_

"Easy enough. All we need for that is to wait for Rocky and Skyler to get back from those other worlds!"

_**But you can not. I have seen every outcome from that plan, and none of them will work.**_

"So you mean we have to _." Tornait said, disappointed.

Then he realised no one reading this could hear him.

"WAIT, WHAT!? How come I can't break the fourth wall!?" Tornait said, freaking out.

"TORNAIT! Calm down!" Lazarus shook Tornait by the shoulders.

_**In this world, you are unable to break the fourth wall, because this IS the fourth wall.**_

* * *

**Somewhere else...**

"How long do you think it'll take Zoness to try and rescue Jay?"

"I don't know. All of the Decedents tend to do this... Their ancestor dies, one takes the stone and gives a part of it to a third, another gets kiddnapped, then the one who got the shard comes back to save him, rinse and repeat."

"Remember, Bright, Deep, and Terra haven't fallen yet, so the cycle could still be broken."

"And I'll make you remember that when were reincarnated."

* * *

**Outside Tchnacatz Tower...**

"Frost and Flare Stones?"

"Check!"

"Backpack full of almost useless stuff?"

"Double Check!"

"Lauter Ton and Mangre?"(The names of their weapons.)

"Check! We're all ready to find Jay!" Tornait said, throwing away the checklist.

"Alright, Jay, here we come! _Sound __Resonance!_"Lazarus put one fist on the ground. His body shimmered as if it were made out of visible sound-waves. He then raced off at quite literally the speed of sound.

"Right behind ya!" Tornait ran off also.

They soon came to one of the rare deserts on Mobius. Right in the middle of it was Necro's Final Fortress. Floating in the air around the top of the highest tower, was a ring of water that would collapse in on it's self then expand.

"Is that, Jay up there?" Tornait asked about the ring of water.

"I think so. But there's only one way to find out for sure! Climbing the Fortress to the very top!"

"I think it's time we tell the others.

**Same place, later...**

There they were, in the desert, standing in a line, waiting to attack. Endi, Trevor, Skyler, Lazarus, Tezla, Endre, Flare. The Technacatz.

"Mind if I join the party?" Everyone turned to see Zoness standing behind them. Zoness raised his gun in the air and fired an ice-beacon into the air. Tornait noticed he was wearing a thick gold bracelet, with a familiar blue gem in it.

_So that's were he keeps his Frost Shard... _Tornait thought.

Far away in the Final Fortress, Necro could see the Beacon explode about a mile up.

"They've made it, it seems." He said, adjusting his goggles.

"Sir! The magnetic field running through the Jay-Water Weapon is dispersing. It seems to be caused by a large blast of tiny Ice particles approximately 5 kilometers away."

"Enough with the long scientific explanations! Necro already knows this!" Baron told the soldier on the other side of the intercom.

"Baron. Have your generals positioned on each floor. We know from past experience, we can't stop them, but we can slow them down long enough."

The entire tower then shook as some kind of projectile hit the fortress and dispelled the Inter-Magnetic Defense Field(I-MDF). Necro walked over two a control pillar and activated the fortress' offensive/defensive weapons. He then turned to the Intercom and ordered all soldiers to their stations.

"Baron. If they get here, pass our generals, be ready to activate Initiative 45."

"Initiative 45! Are you out of your mind Necro!?"

"You know I am not, Baron."

Baron turned and stomped out of the room. Necro walked from the control pillar to the window of the room, with a clear view of the attacking Mobians.

**Necro's Final Fortress- Floor 1**

"Getting in was way to easy! This has got to be a trap!" Skyler complained.

"We knew that already. What we don't know is what's waiting for us down those stairs." Zoness explained.

"Ah, Begruben Sie meinen enimies!" Necro's voice came from the walls and ceiling, most likely an intercom system.

"Necro! Give back Jay!" Tornait shouted.

"Ah,but it iz not that simple. You must first battle your way through my fortress to reach me! You will then have to take the JADE Weapon by force!"

**(JADE=Jay-based Annihilation Device for End.)**

"Come'on guys! We can take down anything Necro throws at us!" Lazarus said. A loud "YAH!" was their reply.

**Floor 2**

"So were's this guy we're supposed to take out to get to Necro?" Flare asked, igniting his fist as a torch in the pitch-dark room. They heard something fall from the ceiling behind them. Everyone but Tornait turned around to look at it. Said object was a big block of Ice? The block of Ice now had a large crack running from the floor almost to the top of it.

The block then completely split open, to reveal...

"Fedora!" Endi and Endre said in shock at the same time.

Fedora picked up his fedora from the ground,shaking ice shards off of it, and put it on. The group then saw his eyes flash red and they knew this wouldn't be easy. The outer layer of silk, that makes Fedora look albino, peeled off his arms and he rushed Endi.

"_Darkness __Renascence_! Shadow Shield." Endi yelled as he was encased in a shadowy ball.

Fedora rebounded off the shield and stuck to the wall once he touched it.

"Right... he's a spiderhog(A combination of a spider and a hedgehog.)!"

Fedora jumped at Flare from the wall, with his silk-whips ready. But Flare saw him coming and blasted him with fire before he got hit. However, when the smoke cleared, Fedora was completely unfazed.

"Darn it! Khonsu isn't here to negate his powers." Tornait pointed out, still in the exact same place. "Oh, um, guys? I can't move."

Flare blasted the ground to create lots of smoke, so he could help Tornait while the others fought Fedora. Under the smoke cover, he ran over to Tornait.

"What happened?" He asked Tornait.

"I don't know."

Flare took a Spirit Lens out of his pack and looked Tornait over with it.

"Some kind of Puppet-Strings are all over you, rooting you to the ground." Flare concluded.

"Wait, Puppet-Strings!?" Tornait said, looking horrified.

Back with the fight against Fedora, the others weren't having much luck. Fedora's silk-armor was way too strong.

"Well this is just great!" Zoness said sarcastically. "Were up against a Spiderhog who's only weakness is Moonlight, the one thing we lack right now!"

"Zoness, I have an idea!" Skyler yelled to him. His eyes turned pure white. "Duck under his next attack."

"Well now that you've told me so loud, he'll know were I'm gonna be when he attacks!"

Fedora sent a large ball of silk at Zoness, which he ducked under easily.

"What? He could've corrected the shot so easily! Why didn't he?"

"Exactly! Fedora's not in control of his own body! If he was in control he would have, but someone's manipulating him!"

"How far away is the manipulator?" Zoness asked sidestepping out of the way of another silkball.

"Umm... On the next floor!" Skyler told him, his eyes returning to their normal color.

"But how do we get to the next floor? Or even defeat Fedora for that matter?!" Endi asked from his Shadow Shield, which still hadn't dissipated.

"We need to force his hand." Flare said, returning from helping Tornait.

"How?"

"Artificial Moonlight."

"That exists...?"

"Ya. Endre swiped some from Necro when he got to the tower." Flare held up a bottle with a weird glowing, white stuff in it.

"And why didn't tell us earlier!?" Trevor yelled after pinning Fedora to the wall with a shadow spear.

Trevor and Flare began arguing about the artificial Moonlight. Soon, their weapons Yamisha and Flanidite came out and they were in a full on battle. Flare didn't even notice that Endre had taken the artificial Moonlight before it started. He turned to Fedora(who was trying to run at them, unaware he was stuck to a wall.) and uncapped the bottle. All of it escaped at once, hitting Fedora straight-on. When the moon-particles dissipated, Fedora looked quite a lot different.

Fedora was now dark purple with blotches of black, had four spider legs sprouting from his back. He had glowing red eyes and his fedora was in tatters.

**_-=Kumo Fedora=-_**

"You're starting to get on my nerves!" Fedora growled.

"Uh, guys? I think he's breaking free of his manipulation..."

"Well then. Since he's no longer encased in his Silk-armor... This will be a walk in the park." Endi said, walking to about 10 feet away from Fedora.

"Oh really?" Fedora said. "Try me."

"**_Shadow Resonance!_**" A dark aura rose from Endi's body, not as dark as Fedora's, though.

"_**Paradise Lost!**_" The room darkened quit a bit, and continued to slowly get darker. "I've just assured my victory. Guys... go on to the next floor, you don't want to be here when it hits."

The others somehow got Trevor and Flare to stop fighting, picked up Tornait, and made a bee-line for the staircase.

"Time to bring out my own Resonance." Fedora's eyes flashed red-er then turned pure black. "**End Resonance!**"

Endi made the first move.

"_**Shadow Lugia!**_" A dragon made of darkness formed behind Endi.

"**Absolute Twilight!**" An orb of 'light' darkness appeared in Fedora's hand and he shot several energy spears out of it. The spears homed in on Endi, but his Shadow Lugia blocked them. The Shadow Lugia then flew to Fedora and exploded in a brilliant ray of shadow particles.

"So, a counter... at least you're not all defensive skills."

"I am capable of attacking also."

"**Red Flare!**"

"What!? That's a Fire-based skill!"

"I'm full of surprises."

* * *

**Floor 3**

"If my Celestial Vision is correct, the person who did this to Tornait is on this floor." Skyler announced before opening the door at the top of the stairs.

"I've been waiting for you, Tornait." A voice came from the darkness of the room.

The darkness was lifted, to reveal that half the room was a stage, with the curtains closed. There were three symbols above the stage; Two masks(One happy the other sad), A Rose, and a Cubelear bird.

"We've come from all around the Multiverse."

"Alone, we were bested by our nemesis'."

"But together we can destroy any opposition!"

"Brought together by Necro..."

"...To become an unstoppable force..."

"...Led by our eternal Lord!"

The curtains opened to reveal three mobians.

The one in the middle was a Mountain Lion wearing a long red cape and a theater mask, one half happy the other sad.

The one on the left was a Wolf wearing an oddly shaped tan business suit with white stripes. He also wore a similarly patterned hat, and a small dove rested on his shoulder.

The right one was a green Fox with flowers and vines growing out of him. He wore very plant-themed clothing, including a leaf-vest, tree-trunk boots and a Crown that looked like a rose.

"Beast Master." The Wolf said.

"Pupetteer." The Lion said.

"Plant King!" The Fox said.

"And together..." They all said at the same time. "...We are The Doom Theater!"

Tornait paled at the realization of who they all were.

"We've taken on these forms to play on an even field." Beast Master said.

"But even like this, we will pummel you into the ground in a colorful burst of flower pedals!" Plant King said rather flamboyantly.

"You're here for revenge aren't you!" Tornait yelled at Pupetteer from his new place on the floor.

"No. We're here merely to prove our combined effort unstoppable."

"Wait a second! Two of you are suppost to be both dead and hate each-other, and the third is trapped in an interdenominational rift!" Skyler said.

"We work for a guy named Necro, Stupid!" Plant King retorted, crossing his arms.

"And just because we killed each-other don't mean I still hate him." Pupetteer said, glancing angerly at Plant King. Obviously they still hate each-other.

"Alright then! Let the show begin!" Flare said as he and the others launched themselves onto the stage.

* * *

**Phew! Long chapter, right? And Tornait's still stuck in that position so he can't get in here to interrupt! Everyone's happy '^;=;^'**

**And this is it! The Finale!**


	12. Finale part 2! Inter: Nega Jay

**Jay's Story Chapter 12! Finale Part 2! The Technacatz are owned by Tornait Cardivinal! Can you tell i'm physicked for this!? I'm finally going to complete a FanFiction! This also means no more inter-**

***.:I am sorry, but this pre-chapter dialogue has been removed due to it including a dead character:.***

**Sorry**

* * *

**Oh! That brings me to something! Do you guys like these little things I put at the start of chapters? If so, or if not, tell me in a review.**

* * *

**Necro's Final Fortress- J.A.D.E Weapon room.**

_Am I dead?_

I felt something touch the glass orb I was in.

_Wait... where exactly am I?_

The thing that was touching the orb felt... both warm and cold...

_W-what's that!?_

The orb opened slightly, though not letting any of me out.

_W-who are you!?_

"Be calm, my son."

_B-but who are you?_

"I am the spirit of chaos."

_Spirit of chaos? But you sound like Cleo, except... less hyper._

"I take on the form of the one closest to the person to which I speak... Although you are quite hard to read."

_Thanks, I try._

"Now, down to business... I am here to help set fate in motion."

_?_

"These may look like ordinary glasses, but when wearing them you will be able to access your greatest weapon against the evil of Lord End."

_Lord End?_

"Ah, I see. The Ice Sorceress did not tell you of Necro's master. But a'lass, my time is up. Goodbye."

Then I regained sight and saw that the orb was once again closed, but there was something floating in me(Remember, he's water right now). It was what looked like a pair of sunglasses with cyan lenses, and a silver frame. Jay then attempted to put them on, but being water, he had no face, and it was really weird trying to locate were his eyes should be.

Suddenly, a large explosion rocked the Final Fortress.

_She said my greatest weapon against evil... The only thing like that I know of is...!"_

The glasses liquefied and I felt a slight pressure around my "face".

_THE POWER OF NOTHINGNESS!_

The orb shattered as my "body" started to boil then rapidly cool. An alarm went off, but I ignored it. My body reformed from the water scattered across the circular room, and froze in place. For being frozen, my body felt right, except I now had some sort of visor over my eyes. Then the "Future Vision" started. Everything turned light blue, but something was off a bit. I shrugged it off and walked toward the exit door.

I froze the door and ripped it off it's hinges. I was met with a huge blast of fire that melted me. Reset. This time I "ice-burned" a hole in the wall, but was met with a similar fate. Reset. Okay... Lets try the roof. I got onto the roof and felt like I was melting in the hot desert sun, but I was cold enough I froze faster than I melted.

"I see you escaped." Came a voice behind me.

I looked around but found nothing.

"Don't bother, you wont find anything."

_What are you?_

"You."

_No. I'm me._

"Sure about that? Well, ok... I'm your negative energy."

_Negative__ Energy?_

"I'm a being called a Negative... I'm Initiative 45." There was a long pause. "But you can call me Nega Jay."

_Nega Jay, eh? Were are you?_

"I await you below your prison."

* * *

**Necro's Final Fortress Floor 3**

"However, we came prepared." Beast Master said as he rose his cane-sword into the air. To the Technacatz(who are still in the air flying towards the three), time seemed to slow down. The inner curtains parted to reveal several cages. But more importantly was who was in the cages.

"Cleo!" Lazarus yelled from his time-slowed position.

"Hmm... not the reaction I expected..." Plant King mumbled.

"What have you done to them!?"

In the other cages were Jasmine(Who none of the Technacatz had met yet.), Tezla, and Sarna.

"Step right up!" Beast Master said into his microphone. "Ladies and Gentlemen! Come and see... Things your eyes wont believe!" Tornait recognized this speech and was horrified.

"We will not conform to the masses, weather they scorn, or weather they attack us! WELCOME...!"

"Here it comes!" Tornait thought.

"...TO THE FREAKSHOW!" Beast Master bowed as red orbs of light filled the stage. The red orbs shot into the cages and began transforming the occupants.

Suddenly, a spear made of unknown energy fell from the darkness.

"And entering stage top, Is ME!" To the Technacatz, the voice was very familiar...

And Jay fell from the darkness, landing on top of Beast Master, crushing him into the stage. He then ran to Plant King and ripped his crown in two, oddly making him crumble into dirt. Puppeteer was the only one that wasn't shocked by his entrance and tried to cut him with his Golden Puppet Strings. Unfortunately for him, Jay was already behind him. He stabbed Puppeteer through the chest with another spear and he exploded into tons of strings.

Since the Technacatz were still time-slowed, Jay decided to help them out of it... but not before placing energy spears in their path. They were un-time slowed and barely missed the spears.

"Jay! What was that for!?" Flare yelled at him.

"Oh I'm not Jay... I'm Initiative 45!"

"Oh Jay. What did Necro do to you!?" Cleo called from her cage.(The transformation stopped when Beast Master was killed).

"I'm. Not. Jay."

"Then what are you, Initiative 45?" Lazarus asked.

"Please, call me Nega Jay." He bowed. "I'm a Negative."

A wake of terror washed over the Technacatz.

"That's impossible!" Skyler yelled.

"Oh, nothings impossible! And Jay has so much negative energy tha-!" He was cut off when something crashed through the wall and tackled him.

When the dust cleared, TWO Jays were fighting! The new one had a layer of ice coating his fur, and Nega Jay now looked darker and more... evil.

"I see-" Nega started out, ducking under an Ice-Punch. "- You found me!"

"My Power of Nothingness will destroy you!"

"Oh ho ho ho! Quite the opposite! The Power of Nothingness feeds me! Haven't you realized that this time, you have actual emotions while using it? While last time you were emotionless?"

It was true... something was different about the Power of Nothingness: Emotions. Last time, Jay was empty... no emotions; the way it should be with nothingness.

"Follow me to our prison, I can fight you there..." Nega said before vanishing.

"Lets follow him." Jay said.

* * *

**Nega Room- Jay's POV**

The room we followed Nega Jay to was large and circular, like the J.A.D.E Weapon room, except there was some kind of machine sucking the light out of the room in the middle.

"Welcome to the Dark Room." Nega's voice came from the machine. "This machine creates Negatives from the Negative emotions of anyone who dares enter."

"Interesting..." Endre said.

"But I modified it... It now syphins Negative energy from my victims to me. That plus you can't exit The Power of Nothingness, I'm almost invincible!"

**"Scarlet Destruction!"** Yelled Flare, who was standing right behind me. I sidestepped and the "attack" hit the machine.

Then I realized it wasn't just an attack. Now standing in front of the machine was what appeared to be an older version of Flare, with his back turned to us and his fist deep into the machine's armor. I heard Flare feint behind me, but I wasn't worried about him.

"The sage of Fire has returned, but I am not in my proper body... this is only an energy clone." He said. "Gather! Elemental Sages!"

**"****Thunderous Sound!" **Lazarus fell.

**"Celestial Sight" **Skyler fell.

**"Nature Warrior!" **Cain fell.

**"Ancient Sand!" **Cleo fell.

**"Unmovable Stone!" **Rocky fell.

The Fire Sage jumped back to the line. I stood in awe. Then a wave of hope washed over me.

"Iscrysta..." I said under my breath.

"AH HA HA HA! You fool! Iscrysta's DEAD for good!" Nega taunted. "The other Sages could get here because no one'd taken their place! You on the other hand are the new Sage of Ice!"

"Fellow Sages! Let us aid Jay!" The Sage of Air called out. Suddenly they all ran toward me and were absorbed into me!

I felt like I could duel Chaos himself.

"Nega Jay! You will perish today!"

"We'll see about that!" The machine exploded, then revealing Nega Jay.

"Fight!" We both yelled then ran toward each other.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**


	13. Finale part 3! The End

**Jay's Story Chapter 13! Finale Part 3!**

* * *

Previously on Jay's Story:

_I felt like I could duel Chaos himself._

_"Nega Jay, you will perish today!"_

_"We'll see about that!" The machine exploded, revealing Nega Jay._

_"FIGHT!" We both yelled then ran at each other._

* * *

**The Dark Room~**

14 days and 14 nights... that's how long they had been fighting now. It was dawn of the 15th day...

"Really!? How can this go on like this!?" Nega Jay yelled, continuously slashing at Jay with his Dark Blades. "Being in the Power of Nothingness this long should've killed you!"

"*Chuckle* I'm tougher than I look!" Jay summoned a Ice Blade and broke the assault, by stabbing Nega in the side.

"Well so am I!" Nega raised one hand in the air and tons of Dark Spears appeared in a dome around the two. Nega brought his hand down and they all launched.

The ones that hit Nega begun healing him, and Jay did his best to avoid the ones aimed at him. One spear nicked him in the shoulder, and darkness spread across the wound. Jay used Celestial Sight's power to remove the darkness from his body then switched to Unmovable Stone's power to encase himself in stone armor.

Nega made a Dark Mace and ran at Jay, then swinging it full force. At the very last second, Jay used Thunderous Sound's power to move faster, despite the almost-crushing weight of the stone armor, and dodge the attack.

"Our power is evenly matched, with you using the Sage's power... It's time I unleash my _**TRUE POWER!"**_

"What? ... you mean you have another form? Dude... why didn't you do that to begin with?"

"Because, Jay... My power needs time to build... approximately 336 hours to build before I can unleash this form." Nega explained.

"14 days..." Jay said, smirking. "You were stalling."

"WHAT? no!"

"You knew you couldn't beat all of the Sages combined... And to tell the truth, I was holding back."

"Y-You... were holding back?! WHAT DO YOU TAKE ME FOR!? AN IDIOT?" Nega yelled.

"I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT HAPPENS WHAN YOU MOCK ME!" Nega floated into the air, and put both hands in front of him in a circle.

"_**Goon Taiho: Oritatami Suta!**_"(Translation; Roaring Cannon: Collapsing Star.) Everything went negative-scale as a ball of Dark energy built up in between his hands.

The dark energy was suddenly released and not only was the room blown to bits, but Jay and the others' bodies were blasted out of Necro's tower into the surrounding desert. Nega flew down to them to continue fighting.

"Okay... next time... don't anger an all-powerful being of pure negative energy..." Jay mumbled as he dug himself out of the sand.

"IT'S TIME TO END THIS, JAY!" Nega yelled. "_**NEGATIVE HENKAN!**_"

Jay could feel the negative energy radiating off of Nega as his true power was released.

"I guess it's time to use _Them_." Jay said, as he too, began floating in air. He put both hands out on either side. "Emeralds! Come to me!"

One by one, the other Technicatz began glowing... 7 Emeralds rose from the 7 bodies... The Emeralds formed a circle around Jay.

The Power of Nothingness melted away as Jay's fur slowly turned golden...

Nega got darker as the fur on his head and back grew out and formed 6 points... His eyes turned golden and his hands reformed into deadly claws...

"Super Jay is it now?..." Nega said. "Well then... Call me Aku! The Dark GOD!"

"A self proclaimed god? These emeralds have defeated gods before!"

"FIGHT ME COWARD!" Aku flew at Super Jay.

Just the two energies being close to each other created destruction around them. Aku attacked, not letting up, while Super Jay's defense became stronger and stronger.

But then Aku got an idea. He sent out several invisible tendrils of dark energy towards where the others were laying. Super Jay didn't see this and took this "opening" as a chance to attack.

"CHAOS...!" An orb of chaos energy began to build up in his hand as he moved it above his head.

"... SPEAR!" Super Jay threw the orb of chaos energy as it took the shape of a spear.

That was a big mistake...

Aku used his tendrils to grab one of the others' bodies and reel it in.

...

...

...

...

...

...

When the light dissipated, there was a large hole in Lazarus' chest. Super Jay's eyes widened in realization that Aku had just used Lazarus as a meat-sheild. And whats more, Aku just tossed Lazarus away like a discarded piece of trash!

"You..." Super Jay said.

"Me?"

"You... You made me..."

Aku just laughed.

"No..."

"No?"

Super Jay clenched his fists.

"No, it was YOU!" Fire was burning in his eyes now.

"**YOU KILLED LAZARUS!**" Super Jay's aura blazed brighter and bigger than ever before! His aura then turned pure black as black intricate patterns weaved their way along Super Jay's body. His fingers morphed into long, deadly claws and a single horn grew out of his forehead, as his eyes became pitch black. A purple liquid began coming out of his eyes, tears almost.

enter: ~=_**Akuma Jay**_

Two huge energy wings bust from Akuma Jay's back and a pitch black energy sword appeared in his hand. He then flew at Aku at speeds rivaling the blue blur himself!

Everything turned black and white as the Black Blade impaled Aku.

"You... did it..." Aku rasped. "You killed...me."

Akuma Jay twisted the Black Blade and Aku burst into particles of negative energy.

The 7 Chaos Emeralds as well as a ball of pure hate and dark energy exited Jay's body as he returned to normal, and fell to the ground unconsious... right next to Lazarus' body...

* * *

**Three days later: Base of Technicatz Tower~**

"We are all gathered here today to mourn the passing of our dear friend, Lazarus."

Everyone was gathered there, spare nobody.

Jay knelt down to place a bundle of yellow flowers on the grave... when he heard something. He knelt down further and pressed his ear against the ground in front of the headstone.

It sounded like... Lazarus' voice?

"Hey. I hear something!" Jay exclaimed. Zoness walked up next to him.

"Jay... I know you miss Lazarus, but he's gone." Zoness said.

"No! I really hear something. Listen!" Jay pushed Zoness head to the ground.

"Y-You're right!"

Jay began to dig up the grave with just his bare hands, not bothering that it was getting his only suit dirty. Then, as Jay got to the coffin, Lazarus' gloved hand burst from it! The rest of the Technicatz helped to dig the rest of it out.

"Geze! I thought I was going to suffocate!" Lazarus exclaimed as Jay opened the coffin.

Then, everyone swarmed around him and hugged him.

"Woah! You look like you think I'm dead? What is this, a funeral?"

Everyone laughed as everything faded to white.

* * *

**~The End~**

* * *

**So... how'd you like it?**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Where's Tornit to help with the ending commentary?**

**...**

**Seriously guys this isn't funny! Get out here and help with this!**

**...**

**Guys?**


End file.
